User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Stan Leegion vs Kid Henson - Parody of Stan vs Henson
Hi. I'm back. Way too soon. Anyways, I originally wasn't going to post this so early but I decided to anyways because Cave, Legion and a few others told me to. Hope you enjoy. It's a parody of Jim Henson vs Stan Lee with Stan Leegion vs Kid Henson & TKerMit in a battle of comic enthusiasts with comic book based series. Also a tribute to Trent since he decided to leave and we all miss him. Special thanks to TK + Cave for reviewing this and telling me if it's any good or not. I wrote this one rather quickly but I'm still pretty happy with the end result, tho please keep in mind the Disney of this battle is SUPPOSED to be sloppily written. My mouse is fucking up so I'm gonna stop typing, hope you enjoy. Flats has no idea how to write sappy raps by the way. The Battle Beat: ''this 'Stan Leegion: Ohaidere, users, Legion’s here to flow! It’s the next MultiSuperVids against the punchline of TKO! I’m just your average everyday comics fan Who just so happens to double over as a Dovakiihn! Whose raps drop lower than your grades! Make you want to Catch a Breather like “please save me from him!” You’re in trouble now,'' Trooper! Lost like your computer, Your raps aren’t worthy of the Bat - They ain’t Super! It’s over! Your old battles were mediocre! You’re one part Munkee - The other part Joker! Step up to Lam’s Squad and it’s your Suicide! This tiny Tintin Timmy won’t be ''Reborn once hes died! I broke the video game bird, and the dark lord of darkness! So consider your Deadpool carcass - Stinkin’, but otherwise harmless '''Kid Henson: Glad you finally shut up. It’s about time that you were stopped. All your series are the same, Legion, duh, go make a fourth Wonder spinoff ‘Cause I know when you’re lying, and when the verbal rockets start on flying There are no blue skies over what’s nigh when it’s this guy who is rhyming And I’m writing your whole story like you’re a comic fit for signing Better have the Flatwoods fly in! Yeah, ‘cause this’ll be Horror-fying But let me tie in, I think it’s one of the wiki’s greatest Mitstory’s That you can somehow make every topic tie back into your own series 'Stan Leegion:' Think again, black cat, but I’ve got bigger fish to fry (Yeah!) You took it too far, you're just jealous of me, ‘cause you couldn’t keep two series alive (Damn!) ~‘Cause, you beat TK and Noah’s rhymes~ '' Then you posted a bunch of blogs ‘bout your life falling apart faster than your feud with Sheriff Grimes! So listen up Tkid! You don’t stand a chance against me, I’ll level out your pizzeria! I’ll break this assassin like a Roman Guard and put him out of business like YouTubeKorea!... I-I’m sorry, Trent. Sometimes I go a bit overboard. The truth is mean, you can’t trust me, I’ve got sockpuppeting on my record But the REAL truth is, I want you back. You left such an Image You were like magnificent Literature… left unfinished… 'Kid Henson: Oh shit. Don’t be upset. Sometimes, we just gotta get away. tru. Some people used to ask why you weren’t banned every other day But our impact on the wiki is drastic - Even if quitting is inevitable The talent that the two of us combined can hold is immeasurable We don’t need to fight, our own paths are not one to cross And no user could ever try to pick up where we left off '''Walt Dragney: (R-O-D!) Rod vs Keeper is the stuff we need (J-I-M!)' I rap as sweet as Henson and Disney! I’m the wiki god of writing daily strips with Jory! And your raps are so tragicomically bad that they bore me! So CHECK OUT DRB! They’re better than Matteo! I didn’t master crap battles for you two to rap worse than potatoes! (Oh!) You’re not as cool as Eric! So go on and despair it! And hurry up and make L vs Rorschach or I’ll go hysteric! Say my parodies are dumb? I think it’s Jory time! Slender Man in an ERB? He’s got no storyline! I’m whimsical enough to make Drake and Josh seem material! And real killers like Ted Bundy! I want to see him get lyrical! Get wrecked, son! Vote for me next election! My raps lead to a win! I know ‘cause I own the Connection! So let me on your series boys, you won’t regret it! I’ll put Ralph Baer in a rap battle, and people will respect it! You’ll be better than ERBP if you let me jump on NOW TAKE IT IN! GLORY TO THE WIKI GOD, HUGH NEUTRON Outro well there u have it Who won? Stan Leegion Kid Henson Walt Dragney Category:Blog posts